


Traditions

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Christmas, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Jay was given control of Christmas planning this year. Everyone was worried about traditions.
Kudos: 23





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GCN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCN/gifts).



> aaa gcn merry christmas, this is for you 
> 
> It's now dedicate to you uwu

To be honest, everyone was kind of apprehensive about letting Jay plan out Christmas this year. It was usually Wu who did it, and it was always a nice and simple tradition they had with the tree and some lights around the monastery.

But Jay had insisted that he would decorate and make everything perfect this year. And Wu had given in and let him do it.

Jay had spent the better part of the week before Christmas collecting items and placing a tree in the middle of the monastery courtyard. They all decorated it together.

At least that was normal.

Before opening presents, they would all sit around the tree and talk about their traditions- what they would do with their families on Christmas. What would happen with everything.

It didn't seem as if Jay had planned that out.

When asked about it, he would laugh and say: "Haven't we done enough of that? Why don't we just try something new for a change?" He would stop talking there and return to planning.

It kinda made some of them annoyed. But Jay only continued on with what he was doing, not listening to what people were telling him.

Christmas Eve rolled around and everyone was waiting with bated breath for Jay's signal to leave their shared room. Pixal, Skylor, and Nya had all been herded in, and they sat on the floor playing a board game. 

Wu was out helping set up with Jay and they had been at it for hours, setting up everything.

"Haha!" Nya cried, "We win!"

"Unfair," Cole groaned, "That's the third time in a row."

"Well," Skylor grinned, "We're just lucky."

Kai rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure, but you guys have a nindroid on your team."

Nya snorted when Zane looked at Kai, annoyed.

The handle on the door turned, and Jay walked in, a nervous smile on his face. "It's ready."

They all stood and left the room, marveling at what had been made and done. Every single one of their traditions was there. A small cake that Zane's father would always make, piano music that Cole's father would play on Christmas, a quiet trill for the family. A fire was lit in a makeshift fireplace, soup boiling over it for Kai and Nya. 

Lloyd and Skylor didn't really have any Christmas traditions, and Pixal had only really had Christmases with the Ninja, but there was something for all of them as well.

Everyone's family had come just for this, and Jay looked immensely proud of himself, yet at the same time nervous. "So, do you guys-"

"Yes," They all spoke in unison.

Maybe letting Jay plan christmas wasn't such a bad idea.


End file.
